Senior summer Field trip
by lele141299
Summary: Tsuna is in class and he trying not to fall asleep. Then Reborn came to his class and say then Class 3-B is going to ITALY ... His last summer is ruined and he has his all class on neck. Then everything is even worse when the enemy family attacks them. But there is love too. So is this summer good or bad ?Follow Tsunu o his summer.
1. Chapter 1 : The news

Charactere Age : Tsuna, Yamamoto, Gokudera, Chrome – 17

Hibari, Mukuro, Rouhei – 18

Arcopbaleno – 21

Futa – 12 Lambo, I-pin – 11

Varia, Dino – 20

It was the last week of school before summer holidays. In Nami-chuu; class 3-B; our favorite tuna-fish was currently sitting in his least favorite class; math. His teacher was Nezu-sensei; although it had been found out that Nezu had actually lied about his college results; so he probably should be a teacher. Tsuna and his guardians had actually been the ones to find out his lies; and since then he had been thoroughly making their lives hell.

Nezu-sensei was drooling something about Pythagorean sentence, and Tsuna had just been trying not to fall asleep. Yamamoto and Gokudera in contrast with him really didn't try to cover it up to much.

Gokudera on his right side was sleeping with his legs up on his desk. While Yamamoto on was currently asleep on his left side was with his head resting on his desk. Even with him forcing his body to stay awake; Tsuna was already starting to fall asleep. He flinched when the door to his class burst open; Reborn was standing in the doorway in his ADULT BODY. ( A/N : Yes you read this correct. Reborn and all Arcobaleno have their adult body, and that is all thanks to Tsuna and his guardians. After victory in the Arcobaleno arc.)

Reborn walked towards Nezu-sensei and start talking to him about something; Nezu-sensei seemed excited for the idea as he eagerly nodded. Tsuna and his two guardians were now sitting straight up and trying to hear what they were talking about. Nezu-senesei nodded his head again at what Reborn had told him, and then he turned towards the class.

"Class, Reboyama-sensei has something to tell you, so make sure you listen to him!"

Everyone then turn to look at Reborn; some of girls were actually blushing; that wasn't too much of a surprise though since Reborn was just so good looking. His onyx eyes peeking from under the edge of his black fedora, and a smirk placed perfectly on his face. Not to mention his black suit with an orange shirt and black tie made him just look so much better.

"Congratulations class 3-B. You have been selected for a trip to Italy. We will be leaving tomorrow at 9 a.m., and luckily for you guys everything will be paid for by my friend; the president of Vongola Company. To be more exact we will be staying at one of his summer villas that were built for his grandson – the future president of Vongola Company. Everything is already prepared; we have your passports already and have received confirmation from all of your parents; so were good to go. All you have to do is meet us here tomorrow morning in front of the school. See you tomorrow morning. Ciaoo." and with his last smirk to Tsuna he close the door to class.

The class was completely dead silent. After 2 minutes everyone started celebrate.

"Woaahh; Super we are going to Italy and for free." She looked at her friend, "You think that his grandson is cute and handsome?" another girl commented, "I bet he's gorgeous." These were just some of the conversations going on throughout the class currently.

"Haaaa, if only you knew how close he is to you." Was what Yamamoto and Gokudera were currently thinking.

They looked at Tsuna; who was still looking at the spot where Reborn was standing.

**Tsuna's POV**

Reborn was in my class talking with Nezu, and he was nodding in agreement to what Reborn was saying. What are they talking?

"Class, Reboyama-sensei has something to tell you, so make sure you listen to him!" Nezu had turned towards the class.

Please Reborn don't say something crazy. I agreed to become decimo when I graduated from middle school and became 18. Please at least let me enjoy my last year like a civilian.

"Congratulations class 3-B. You have been selected for a trip to Italy. We will be leaving tomorrow at 9 a.m., and luckily for you guys everything will be paid for by my friend; the president of Vongola Company. To be more exact we will be staying at one of his summer villas that were built for his grandson – the future president of Vongola Company. Everything is already prepared; we have your passports already and have received confirmation from all of your parents; so were good to go. All you have to do is meet us here tomorrow morning in front of the school. See you tomorrow morning. Ciaoo."

I couldn't take my eyes off the spot where Reborn was standing as I tried to process what he had said, and then...

HIIIIIIIII. REBORN! THUMP I failed.

**END of Tsuna POV.**

THUMP

"TSUNA/JUDAIME!" Yamamoto and Gokudera cried out; Yamamoto and Gokudera jumped from their spots catching Tsuna as he passed out; Yamamoto was the one to carry Tsuna as they took his to the infirmary.


	2. Chapter 2 : Why Me !

Hello there minna-san,

Thank you for all your comments. I'm very happy,that you like my story.

Also I'm sorry for my grammar. It's because I'm from Slovakia, so English isn't my mother tongue. So please forgive me for my lame grammar. :/

I don't like Tsuna x any girl, because I think Tsunna is very cute. I read many stories on this web and in this stories, there were yaoi (boyxboy) and many people like that, so I decided I put some yaoi in my story. So please let me know, if you like that in my story.

So that's all. Please enjoy next chapter.

Oh, and please reviews. I'd like to know what you think ! :D

Italian "speak"

Japanese "speak"

English "speak"

Characters age : (corrrected)

Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto – 17

Chrome – 16

Ryohei, Mukuro, Hibari – 18

Futa – 12 Lambo, I-pin – 11

Dino, Varia – 20 Arcobaleno – 20

Chapter 2 : Why me ?!

**In Infirmary**

"Mmmm ... Where am I ? " Tsuna opened his eyes and slowly sat up.

"Juudaime! Are you okay?" Gokudera said the second he noticed Tsuna was awake.

"Ma, ma, Gokudera, I'm sure Tsuna is okay; right Tsuna?" Yamamoto smiled at Tsuna.

"Yes, I'm okay. Thank you Takeshi, Hayato." (A/N: Tsuna must call his guardians with their first name) "But I had a very strange dream. Reborn came in to our class and said that we were going to Italy for all of summer break." Tsuna said as he held his head in his arms. Gokudera and Yamamoto look at each other and then they looked at Tsuna.

"Ha,... ha, Tsuna. That's what happened. We are suppose to go tomorrow morning!" simply said Yamamoto (A/N:I'm going to call their first names. It's shorter: P/) who looked at Tsuna who had gone pale.

**Tsuna's POV**

_"Oh, NO, no, no, no, no, no! This can't be true. There's no way that Reborn did that. I have to still be sleeping. That's right I must still be sleeping."_

_I have to go home and ask Reborn; I'm sure that he must have been joking; this can't be true. Yes, that's it!_

_I'm going home to ask Reborn._

_**End of Tsuna's POV**_

Tsuna began to rise from the bed, but his head started spinning and he fell back.

"Juudaime, are you really okay?" asked Hayato.

"Yes, I'm okay Hayato. Don't worry about me like that." Tsuna said as he smiled at Hayato.

Hayato and Takeshi blushed when they saw how cute it made Tsuna look; quickly they both looked away embarrassed about their thoughts.

"Are you two okay? You aren't sick are you?" said Tsuna while he tilted his face to the side a little bit too much for them.

The two blushed even more; and then they stood helping Tsuna up so that they could go home.

**At Sawada's home**

"Tadaiima!" shouted our tuna-fish. "Okaeri, Tsu-kun! I'm in the kitchen!" was heard from within the house.

Tsuna smiled to himself and then quickly took off his shoes. He was half way to the living room when he noticed something black and brown; suddenly he found himself on the on floor with a smiling Lambo and I-pin on his chest.

"Tsuna-nii. Okaeri!" they said in unision.

Tsuna smiled and huge them. "Tadaiima; so how was school?"

"It was boring." said Lambo who had already stopped smiling. "It was only about marks and some other things." he finished.

"Lambo, you can't take it like that. You have to go to school and learn to enjoy yourself since you'll be there a lot." said Tsuna, while he was gently running his fingers through Lambo's hair.

Lambo then smiled again and started to chase I-pin around the living room. Tsuna stood up and headed to the kitchen so he could see his mother. "Ahh, Tsu-kun there you are. Reborn-kun told me that you're going to Italy for the summer. So if you meet your father tell him I said hello." told Nana to her son. "Aaaa, mam of course I'll tell him." he told her and took something from the fridge drink. " Ahh, and mam. Where is Reborn?"

"Reborn-kun? Oh I think that he's up in your room."

When the curse of the Arcobaleno had been broke Reborn insisted that he would stay with Tsuna in his room and that they must buy two new beds. Reborn planned on getting a new bed for himself, and replacing Tsuna's old bed since it wouldn't hurt. He opened the door to his room and saw Reborn sitting on the floor watching Tv.

"Reborn. Please tell me that you were joking when you said that we are going with all of my class to Italy!" shouted Tsuna. Reborn only smirked and look up at Tsuna. "Of course I wasn't joking when I said that we are going to Italy." said Reborn with poker face.

" HIEEEE! Reborn! Why are you doing this to me!"

Reborn shook his head, "It wasn't me. I don't have that authority to plan something like this. It was all Nono's idea. He said that he wanted to meet your classmates."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I DON'T WANT TO!"


	3. Chapter 3 : In plane

**HI everybody,**

**Sorry for the wait for next chapter. I had much works, but now when is holidays HURRAY writinig. Also I decided that I'm gonna do a YAOI and that is TSUNA X REBORN :3. Because I think that this pairing is the best. :D**

**So anyway here is next chapet.**

**3 Chapter : At airport.**

_**"Hello "- italian**_

_"hello" – thinking_

"hello" – normal talk

**At Sawada's**

**7A.M**

Smack! "Tsuna, wake up. You have to start packing..."

"Reborn! ITAI! Why do you have to wake me up like this every morning?"

"Because it is a Vongola style wake up and..." Reborn smirked, "... because it's funny watching you scream."

"Reborn!" Tsuna screamed. Reborn leaned into Tsuna so that their faces were only an inch apart.

"What is it Dame-Tsuna?" he asked seductively. Tsuna blushed; pushing Reborn to the side as he ran to bathroom. Reborn smirked again and then headed to the kitchen so he could have some breakfast.

Tsuna locked the door to the bathroom and then he slide on to the ground. He touched his lips slightly with his shaking finger.

**Flashback**

_**Yesterday evening**_

"Reborn. Please tell me that you were joking when you said that we are going with all of my class to Italy!" shouted Tsuna. Reborn only smirked and look up at Tsuna. "Of course I wasn't joking when I said that we are going to Italy." said Reborn with poker face.

" HIEEEE! Reborn! Why are you doing this to me?"

Reborn shook his head, "It wasn't me. I don't have that authority to plan something like this. It was all Nono's idea. He said that he wanted to meet your classmates."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I DON'T WANT TO!"

"Dame-Tsuna shut up!" said Reborn as he looked down at his gun in his lap.

"BUT REBORN, WHAT DO I DO NOW! THEY'LL I'LL FIGURE OUT THAT I'M THE VONGOLA DECI- uff!"

Reborn had quickly put away his gun and pulled Tsuna down in to his lap; now he was just looking down at him. Tsuna was slightly shivering under his gaze.

"Tsuna, stop panicking. The Nine-th decided that it is going to be like this so stop panicking. Do you understand me?" he asked. Tsuna nodded well he was looking at him and then he blushed slightly at the position they was in.

Reborn look at him and smirked. "_God he is so cute when he blushes"_ was what was going through Reborn's head. He bent down and gently pressed his lips to Tsuna's. His mind went black for a moment because of how soft Tsuna's lips.

Meanwhile Tsuna's mind was working faster than it had ever before. Reborn was kissing him. REBORN WAS KISSING... HIM!

It isn't true. It's not possible. He can't be kissing him. But to Tsuna it just felt so good; it was something he had been wanting for a while.

Yes, it's right. Tsuna liked Reborn. Not like a teacher and not like a friend. Not like he was family either. He likes him, no, he loves him. He felt weird when the Arcobaleno finally broke the curse, but he didn't really understand his feelings then. It was a little after that when he finally realized that he loved Reborn. But there were two problems that he could see. First he was a man, and second he thought Reborn could never love someone like him; well at least not the way he loves Reborn. But now he realised he may have been wrong.

After a few seconds; that seemed like hours Reborn finally pulled away from Tsuna and went to kitchen. He closed the door as he headed out of the room; only one thing was on his mind as he headed down stairs, "_Why did I kiss Tsuna? Yes I like him and it's more than Tsuna just being my student; I don't care that he's my student even though I shouldn't feel this way about him. But I've never taken the first step before." _he shook his head and went to the kitchen.

Tsuna sat in the same place where he had been left by Reborn. He reached his hand up and gently grazed his fingers over his lips and then blushed madly. In his head he repeated the last few minutes over and over; what had just happened. Reborn had actually kissed him. Why had Reborn kissed him in the first place; he thought about it for a while but rather quickly he learned he couldn't figure out Reborn's feelings. So he decided that it was time to go to sleep. Tomorrow was going to be better day. He was feeling it.

**End of flashback**

He blushed at the memory of last night. When he looked at the clock he pushed it aside and headed to the bathroom to take a quick shower. He wrapped the towel around his waist and headed to his room so he could get dressed. When he was passing the stairs on his way he didn't notice Reborn standing there. The moment Reborn saw Tsuna he turned away and headed down hall; his cheeks were red and his nose was bleeding.

"_This boys going to kill me" _was all Reborn was thinking in his head. Tsuna went to his room; got dressed and then started packing. There wasn't very much work because most of his things were already in Italy.

He had one suitcase and a smaller carry-on bag; which contained his cell phone, a MP3, a MP4 and his tablet. His tablet was a gift from his father when he had officially decided on becoming Vongola Decimo.

When finished he went down to join the other's who were already having breakfast and then with Reborn, Lambo, Fuuta and I-pin they headed to the airport in Reborn's sports car. During the journey Tsuna did not look even once at Reborn; but he could hear him talking to the children the entire way theire. When they finally arrived there Tsuna with the children ran out of the car over to Hayato and Takeshi; who were standing away from all of the other teens.

"Ah Juudaime you are finally here. And what are you doing here Ahoushi!" said Hayato when they finally got to them. "Ahodera Don't shout at me!" shouted Lambo.

"Yo, Tsuna! How are you?" asked Takeshi with his nice smile. "Hello, Hayato and Takeshi. Yes, Thank you Takeshi I'm fine." Tsuna said with angelic smile; which caused Hayato, Takeshi and Lambo to blush at the sight. Tsuna looked at them and asked innocent. "Are you guy's cold or something?"

"No Dame-Tsuna, they aren't sick, their just idiots." said Reborn when he joined them. Reborn was releasing a small amount of killing intent.

"Reborn! Who you are calling stupid?" said Lambo angrily; he hadn't notice Reborn's killing intent.

"You Stupid cow," was all Reborn said as he smirked.

"Ah, Reborn-san, you're finally here. We were waiting for you." said Nezu suddenly when he walked over to Tsuna's group with the other kids. All the girls were looking at Reborn and just giggling with how sexy he looked. Tsuna felt anger in his heart but pushed it aside; he knew that Reborn wasn't his and he never would be. Suddenly Tsuna had a really strong urge to cry but held it back.

"Ah, Nezu you're here? I didn't notice you before" Reborn said, which caused Hayato and Lambo to laugh. "Yes Reborn-san I was here. You went straight to Dame-Tsuna and his friends here, probably because you didn't notice us." he said and pointed to Tsuna.

"Oi! You baka-teacher don't call Juudaime Dame!" shout Hayato.

"That's okay Hayato." said Tsuna only for them to hear. Hayato nodded and went to his Juudaime's side.

"So we are finally ready to go; everyone's here so I can say a few things that you must know" started Reborn and everybody turned to him. "On this trip we have some quests, here Bovino Lambo, Sawada I-pin, Sawada Fuuta, Hibari Kyoia, Sasagawa Ryohei, Dokuro Mukuro and Chrome." said Reborn and each said people came out.

Tsuna, Hayato, Takeshi, Hana and Kyoko weren't surprised because they had basically already guessed that they would be coming. On the other had everyone else were either confused or slightly surprised. "Reborn-san, why are they even coming with us? They aren't from our class; and some aren't even from our school." said one of the students.

Reborn ignored this and started speaking to Nezu. Tsuna's guardian went to him and they started speaking amongst themselves. "So Tsunayoshi? Kufufufufu, why are we here; why do you need Chrome and I in Italy," said Mukuro and everyone nodded at that. Over the years that they had known each other they ended up creating some bonds; and they had all come to respect Tsuna. (A/N: Yes, even Hibari)

"I don't know but it's part of the Reborn and Grand-pa's plan." said Tsuna as he looked at Reborn. Everybody gazed the same way as Tsuna and thennodded.

"So class now we are going through airport security. Prepare your passports and give them to the security guards." said Nezu while he started walking to the entrance of airport. Tsuna pick out his passport and opened it to the front. There for him to see was 'Vongola Decimo' printed in black ink. His eyes widen when he saw it.

"Hayato; give me your passport for a minute." said Tsuna suddenly. Hayato and everyone turned to look at him.

Hayato picked his passport from his bad and gave it to Tsuna. He opened it and frozen. "Tsuna, what's matter?" asked Takeshi, when he saw Tsuna frozen.

Tsuna took a deep breath and showed them Hayato's and his passport. Everyone read it and then look at their passports. Inside each one of the guardian's passports 'Vongola Decimo's Guardian' was written with their element beside it. Tsuna sighed and looked at Reborn. He was looking at them with a smirk and then he winked.

Tsuna felt anger but he pushed it aside. It was nothing new to him. Reborn was always making hell of his life. But he still loved him; even if he didn't exactly understand why. He sighed again and started walking after his class.

They entered in the hall and Tsuna's classmates started looking in awe. The building was full of the newest technology; laptops, plasma TV's, and many other neat technological things. Reborn was at the front of the group leading them straight to the airport security.

"Good day, how can I help you?" asked the woman.

"Yes, we have reserved one flight to Italy, Sicily" said Reborn.

"Ah, yes we were waiting for you. Please let me see your passports." said the woman as she stretched her arms out. Reborn pulled his passport out and handed it to her it. She was looking at it and then her eyes slightly wide.

She looked at Reborn and smiled, "_**Good day, Reborn-san. We are happy for you that your curse was removed. Please enjoy your flight" **_she said in Italian. Reborn only smirked and stood aside. When Nezu snapped from his shock he give her his and started poking his students in advance so that they would also give her theirs.

When it was Tsuna's turn he gave her his passport and her eyes widen even more then they had when they saw Reborns.

She said in Italian, "_**Welcome Vongola Decimo and his Guardian. We hope you enjoy the flight and land safely."**_ she smiled. Tsuna smiled at her and said "Grazie" and went to stand by Reborn who was standing aside and smirking. "Why are you smirking Reborn?"Asked Tsuna; he looked at Reborn but that second he had he quickly turned away.

Reborn saw this and raised an eyebrow before responding, "Only that I'm happy I taught you Italian."

Tsuna only rolled his eyes.

**In plane**

Everyone was sitting in their seats as pilot gave the entire group instructions. They were currently on a black plane; which had the Vongola crest covering the side of it.

"And of course, feel free to examine the aircraft. On the second floor you can find the game room, cinema, restaurants and many other attractions. Lastly I have to ask you that you do not go to the third floor, because it is privately for Vongola Decimo and his Guardians." The pilot finished and then turned away.

Everyone started standing and started exploring the plane. Most of them went to the casinos and restaurants. Tsuna with Hayato and Takeshi went first to the restaurant. When they walked across the plane one of their classmates stopped Tsuna, he had placed his hand of Tsuna's chest. Takeshi and Hayato immediately reached for their weapons, but Tsuna stopped them with his gaze.

"Dame-Tsuna you must be in wow, because you haven't been on a plane before" laughed one of them. The staff was furious with the way the other children, how they treat their Decimo was digusting. When Tsuna didn't responded Atsushi got mad and he grabbed Tsuna's shirt.

"Don't know how to speak Dame-Tsuna?" he teased and his company Mik and Noel (A/N: So sorry I can't think about name) smirked. Tsuna didn't say anything instead he slightly released his killing intent. Atsushi felt it and froze in place; he felt a chill up his back and instantly released Tsuna.

He "Ts"-ked and then walked away. Tsuna smiled at Takeshi and Hayato and as they finally relaxed. When they went across to the staff Tsuna smiled at them and they blushed and bowed to him.

They had finally come to the entrance to Decimo's place. The Guards stopped them and quickly Tsuna took his passport out they bowed and released them in. They saw that inside were all of his guardians with Kyoko, Hana, Fuuta and I-pin.

"Tsuna-kun ! You're finally here." said Kyoko when she saw them come inside. Tsuna smiled at her and excused himself; he said that he was tired and headed to his room.

"Hasn't Tsuna seem rather upset all day?" asked Fuuta and everybody nodded at that. "It must be something with him and the baby." said Kyoya. (A/N: He still call Reborn baby). Yes they knew that. They all knew that Tsuna had feeling for Reborn, and that Reborn loved Tsuna too. But they can't do anything about it; they knew it wasn't there place to interfere.

When Tsuna entered his room he didn't noticed Reborn, who was standing in the shadow and was leaning against the wall. Tsuna sat on his bed and he thrown himself on his pillow. The room was completely dark so he did not notice Reborn which was approaching him.

"Tsuna what's the matter with you?" asked Reborn suddenly. Tsuna whom was restless, jumped at the sound and quickly turned to Reborn. "Reborn. I didn't notice you. What are you talking about? Nothing is wrong with me." said Tsuna while he was looking at his lap.

"I'm talking about it; you didn't even notice my presence and I wasn't masking it. That's not normal for you." said Reborn who sat beside Tsuna on the bed. Tsuna felt pain in his heart Reborn was so close to him, and yet he wasn't allowed to reach out and touch him.

He must do something that forces Reborn to go away.

"Why are you worrying? Why don't you go after one of yours lovers?"asked Tsuna suddenly. Reborn didn't know what to say. "Tsuna, what are you talking about suddenly?"

Tsuna stood up and nearly screamed at Reborn. "I'm telling you that you have to get away from me!"Tsuna didn't want that. It was tearing him apart but he can't stand it, Reborn was so close to him. He felt his tears threating to fall as they wet the edges of his eyes; but he couldn't stop them as they fell.

Reborn felt Tsuna's tears. He didn't want to watch Tsuna crying so he did the only thing that came to mind. He stood up and kissed Tsuna.

Tsuna was startled to say the least; so when he recovered from his shock he started pushing himself from Reborn's grasp. When Reborn felt this he broke the kiss. "Please, don't kiss me. I can't stand when you do this. I can't stand it when it feels good, because I know you will never love me back." sobbed Tsuna as his tears continued to fall down his cheeks.

Reborn stood frozen on his place. Tsuna now had just said that he loved his. This day was the best day ever. He felt happy in his chest; but when he looked at Tsuna his heart hurt. It hurt him seeing Tsuna crying. Reborn didn't thinking anything else as he embraced Tsuna and kissed him again but now a lot more passionately.

He forced his tongue in to Tsuna's mouth as he started to taste it. Tsuna tasted like berries and chocolate; he tasted great. Sweet, and so much better than Reborn's mind had ever imagined. He leaned in to kiss so much that they ended up falling back on to the bed.

Tsuna stopped thinking. Reborn was kissing him again but now with his tongue too! At first he didn't know what to do but then he started kissing Reborn back. Reborn's hand went to Tsuna's fluffy hair and he slightly pulled the brunette strands. Tsuna moaned in to the kiss and Reborn feel his pants tightening.

Tsuna's moan sounded like that of an angel; exactly as Reborn had imagined it so many times. When Tsuna moaned like this only from one simple kiss thoughts went raging through Reborn's mind; how would he moan from going farther? Reborn finally broke the kiss; they only stared at each other for a couple seconds. From Tsuna's eyes still fell warm tears. Reborn saw them and then leaned down and licked then away.

"Reborn, ...Why did you kiss me again?" asked Tsuna. This question was the only thing on his mind right now.

"Because, Tsunayoshi... I love you too." whispered Reborn quietly in to Tsuna's ear.

Tsuna's mind had gone completely blank. Reborn loves him. Reborn ... loves ... him. "You,... Love, ...me?" Tsuna whispered slowly. Reborn smiled; yes smiled not smirked, he nodded. Tsuna didn't know what to say. His dream had come true he was here with him and he loved him too.

He started crying again. Reborn started panicking. "Tsuna why are you crying again?" asked Reborn. "Because,..Sob... this is only a dream. ...Sob,.. Sob... I wake up,Sob,Sob,...Snifle,... And then it will be over." Tsuna choked out.

Reborn hug him tightly to his body. "Tsuna, this isn't dream. This is true. Don't worry I won't leave you, until I die. I love you Tsuna." Reborn said as he kissed Tsuna's forehead. Tsuna pulled his hands from around Reborn's neck and sobbed silently in to Reborn's shirt.

Reborn didn't mind it. Nothing was more important than this; he would comfort Tsuna. He was with Tsuna; embracing like this. Their faces were graced with smiles as they fell asleep together.


	4. Chapter 4 : The arriving

_**Hello, there Thank for your comments :D**_

_**I like them so that I decided to write the next chapter. Also I like to thank my Beta reader **_MeikoKuran999 _**for checking my story.**_

_**So anyway here is next :D**_

_**"Italian"**_

_"thinking"_

"normal"

**4 Chapter : The arrival**

Tsuna and Reborn were relaxing on the bed as they heard to light knocks.

Knock, knock

They heard Hayato's voice from the other side of the door, "Juudaime, we've almost arrived. So the guards said it's time to head back to our seats."

Reborn looked at Tsuna and smiled at him, Tsuna sighed and smiled back, "You guys can go ahead of me; I'll be there soon."

Tsuna and Reborn could slightly hear the conversations going on currently on the other side of the door.

"Juudiame's back!" said a clearly happy Hayato.

"Shut up Ahodera" said an annoyed Lambo.

"Don't tell me what to do Ahoushi!" screamed a pissed off Hayato.

"Ma,ma Hayato" said Takeshi trying to came the silver haired male down.

"Don't call me by my first name baseball freak!" said Hayato still ticked off.

Tsuna smiled as a string of laughs escaped his lips because of his famiglia's antics. They truly were his best friends. Reborn looked down at the laughing teen, "What got in to you?"

"Nothing." Tsuna looked up at the older male who he was currently cuddling with. Tsuna slightly shivered when he felt the other's grasp on him tighten, "Reborn..." he mewled lightly, "I have to go now so can you let go?"

Reborn said imitating a whinny voice that made Tsuna laugh again, "But I don't want to go back to our seats. I can't kiss you up there." Reborn said the last part seductively and started slightly kissing Tsuna on the cheeks. Tsuna blushed and leaned more in to Reborn's chest.

Reborn smirked at the action and started kissing gently up and down Tsuna's neck. Tsuna whimpered enjoying it so much but closed his eyes knowing he had to go. "Reborn I have to go, now!" Tsuna was trembling as Reborn released him and stood up.

"Let's go then Tsunayoshi" said Reborn as he stretched his hand out to Tsuna. Tsuna reached up slowly and grabbed on to Reborn's hand; he was gently pulled from the bed up in to the other's arm.

Tsuna smiled up at Reborn and gave him a kiss on the cheek. (A/N: Tsuna is like half head shorter than Reborn:D) Reborn smirked and hugged Tsuna; Tsuna smiled and moved closer in to his chest. Finally he was allowed to be with Reborn the way he had wanted to be; he loved Reborn so much, and it made him extremely happy to know that the other felt the same way. Now in his eyes everything was perfect.

They walked out of Tsuna's private room hands locked tightly together; they walked slowly up to first floor which was where his class and seats were. The staff that stood around the plane still doing various things only smiled as the two passed them. They were happy for their young master.

When they came to the door of the first floor they sighed before Tsuna separated their hands; Reborn looked at him and sighed knowing they had too. Tsuna looked away slightly when he saw the look Reborn made; a shy little blush now forming on his cheeks. Reborn smirked as he thought about Tsuna, "_God, he is just so damn cute. But it's good that he's all mine now."_ Reborn stretched his arm out and gently pulled Tsuna's face towards his. He gently kissed Tsuna as a smile formed on his lips when Tsuna made a small moan and then leaned in to kiss.

After a few more seconds they parted and Reborn whispered in to Tsuna's ear, "I'll be coming to your room tonight." Quickly leaving the teen Reborn opened the door and headed to his seat. Tsuna blushed at the thoughts of what was going to happen tonight, before he too went to his seat and just sat their smiling.

His guardians seemed to notice this and all looked at Reborn who had the biggest smirk in this world plastered on his face. They smiled to themselves as they all thought the exact same thing, "_Finally they're together"_

**Italy, Sicilia**

Tsuna, his guardians, and the rest of his class had finally landed in Sicilia. Currently they were all getting out of the plane as they walked in the direction Reborn did. Everyone was in awe as they looked around; Sicilia was indeed a very beautiful place. (A/N: I know prettier – Reborn)

The weather was to die for; being so warm and sunny. It was only 11a.m but the sun was shining brightly, and it was warm enough for the clothing they were in to be to hot. Tsuna and co. followed Reborn already knowing what to do as they headed towards the limos. When the others snapped out of the shock at the sight of limos they ran after them.

There stood 3 black limos. "So everyone, let's go. Everyone get in to the limos and we'll head to my friends summer house." Reborn looked at them all as he spoke, and then he got into limo where Tsuna and his guardians were. When all of the other limo's had been filled Reborn told the driver to take them to the house.

They drove past the city and then into the forest. Finally they had arrived at their goal. There before them stood a large, no correct that huge castle like building. There were so many windows, balconies, a nice large garden, a baseball field, multiple pools and hot tubs; it looked just like heaven to a lot of the students.

All the teens were gaping at the picture before them. "Reborn-san, how rich is your friend?!"

"Ah, not too rich" said Reborn with a smirk.

"Wow, why is their garden so big?" asked one stud that was named Michael!

"Well, that's because his grand-son has a child in his famiglia, and like I was saying this house is a present for his grand-son." said Reborn as he looked at Tsuna, whom was now hiding behind Mukuro.

"And why is there that playing field! It looks like it's for baseball!" yelled Mochida Kensuke (A/N: that son of bitch). At this Takeshi sweat dropped and laughed slightly.

"Oh and there are also so many pools and hot tubs!" said Anna who started giggling with her friends Yuki and Akane. Everyone of Tsuna's guardian including Reborn seat dropped, because they had wanted all this for Tsuna to relax.

"Hello. I was wondering when you would all arrive." said an old man, whom came out of the house; following the old man were the scariest people that Tsuna's class had ever saw. One had a face completely covered in scars. Well one had long silver hair down to his waist, and next was one with long bangs over his eyes. After them there was also one guy with boa and colored hair. Another one with an umbrella on his back and finally two more people; one with a hood on his head and another one with a strange apple like hat on his head.

"Nine-th, you were here?" asked Reborn as the man stopped walking.

"A Reborn; Yes I come here because I wanted to know who Tsuna's friends were." said the Nine-th

_"Tsuna? Like Dame-Tsuna? We are Dame-Tsuna's friends?"_ is what every single one of Tsuna's classmates was currently thinking. Tsuna sweat dropped and walked so he was standing beside Reborn. "Hello, Grandpa" he said in a very sweet voice as he smiled. Every man in his class blushed except for his guardians and the Varia.(A/N: You must know it was them. And if not, then you are slow.)

"Ah, Tsunayoshi, there you are. How are you, today?" asked the Nine-th.

"Thank you, I'm fine." said Tsuna. Then his guardians came to his side and bowed slightly. "Good day, Nine-th." said Hayato. "O, Hayato. Thank you. How is your father doing?"

"Thank you he is fine." said Hayato with respect. The other teens and Nezu were in wow, that Gokudera was polite with someone other than Dame-Tsuna. And aside from that they were wondering why he even knew this old man.

"Excuse me, who are you?" asked Nezu whom got angry when they ignored him. "Ah, where are my manners. I'm Vongola Nono, current boss of the Vongola." he said and slightly bowed.

"You,...You are the boss of the Vongola company?" asked Nezu slightly shivering. Nono only nodded and smiled at them.

**Meanwhile**

"Brat," said Xanxus to Tsuna whom stood before him. Tsuna smiled as he stretched his hand out, "Zio"(1). Xanxus glanced down and shook his hand. Tsuna's guardian and the other Varia slightly chuckled at this behavior. Tsuna and Xanxus had gained a really close relationship after what Tsuna had said to him when they spoke a while back. Tsuna had told him with a smile that he still wanted to have the Varia in the family and that he wanted Xanxus to remain their leader. After that Tsuna started calling him uncle, because they were logical family.

"Hey, Tsunayoshi" said Mammon.

"Yo, Mammon. How are you?" smiled Tsuna.

"VOIIII. Let's start sparring!" shout Squalo.

"Ahahah, Let's go." said Takeshi while laughing with Squalo.

"So what are you doing here anyway?" asked Hayato.

"Nono, said that we are going be here with you and these shitty people." growled Levi.

"WHAT !? You are going to be staying here with us?" asked Lambo.

"So much for a good summer" he mumbled.

Tsuna hit him after back of his head. "Lambo you can't talk like that to people, and we can still have fun." said Tsuna.

"Sorry, Tsu-nii." whimpered Lambo.

Tsuna smiled brightly at the younger and then ruffled Lambo's hair. "So Lambo, What are we going-"

"TSUNA !" was heard as Tsuna was smacked hard against a chest. Only one thing was wrong, this chest wasn't Reborn's.

When the others heard the shout they turn to watch what was going on. They saw a blond haired, blue eyed guy in army cloths, whom was hugging Tsuna.

"Colonnello, what do you think you are doing?" shouted Hayato whom was very angry because someone was hugging and by the looks of it killing his Juudaime. "What? Don't you see what I'm doing? I'm hugging Tsuna." said Colonnello as he finally released Tsuna, whom was red in the face and panting for precious air.

Suddenly everyone felt scared as they stopped and looked at Reborn; who was currently releasing a dangerous killing intent. His eyes were covered by his fedora and grasped firmly in his hand was Leon in gun mode.

"Colonnello; you're going die." said Reborn coldly. All he could do was run with reborn on his tail as Colonnello took off trying to survive this maniac's attack. They run into the house and outside was completely silent.

The guardians, Varia and Nono looked at Tsuna whom had horror written all over his face and was sweating rapidly.

Suddenly every one heard Crack, Bang, and Smash; before the house went completely quiet. After a couple of minutes Reborn came out with a beaten Colonnello after him and then the other Arcobaleno were following them.

Fon was smiling; Verde was writing something in his notebook. Skull simply walking with his helmet under his hand, Lal was scowling at Colonnello and Yuni was smiling at all of them.

Tsuna smiled brightly at the picture he saw before him. All the Arcobaleno were here which was rather rare since their curse had been broke. All of them being together like this made it seem a lot like it use to.

After they quickly introduced themselves(A/N: I'm gonna skip that. I'm lazy), everyone went inside and to the dining room to eat dinner.

When they were finished they went to the one of many living rooms and sat down by the fireplace. Reborn stood up and began to explain what they would be doing next, "So now we are all going to get tours of the villa. Divide into 4 groups."

When they were finished Reborn spoke again. "Now everyone I shall tell you your guide and then you will go only where they take you; do not wander off. Group 1 is going with Fon; Group 2 is assigned Lal mirch; Group 2 can go with Skull; and lastly group 4 gets to go with Yuni." When Reborn was done he just sat down besides Tsuna on the red sofa.

First group was : They are going to library, museum, garden and playroom

Guide : Fon

Atsushi

Noel

Akane

Riko

Akane

Secong group was : They are going to blade room, cinema, traing rooms and pools.

Guide : Lal mirch

Mik

Mochida

Mai

Sakura

Daiki

Third group was : They are going to kitchen, bathrooms on the second floor and garden.

Guide : Skull

Michael

Misaki

Hina

Aki

Yuki

And fourth group was : They are going to garden, pools, cinema and playroom.

Guide : Yuni

Rin

Haruka

June

Goroto

Sai

Once the groups were standing together with their guides they finally set off. The people that had been left in the room just said good night and headed to their rooms.

Their rooms had been painted to match the color of their flames. Tsuna's room had a very bright but warm orange paint on the walls; with black carpet on the floor, and dark orange curtains. A queen size bed with blankets that were a varying shades of orange. In the corner of the room was an orange table with a Pc on top of it and 2 phones one black and white phone. Above the bed was a big black TV. The room had two doors; one that headed in to the closet, where he had all his suits, shirts, etc. While the second door led in to the bathroom. The bathroom had black tiles; a black sink with a tub and shower. All accessories and towels were in a very bright and vibrant color of orange.

Everyone had basically the same room; except their rooms were color coded to match their flame type. Hayato was red, Takeshi blue, Ryohei yellow, Kyoya purple, Lambo green. Well Mukuro and Chrome had connected bedrooms; both of their areas were painted with indigo paint.

Tsuna had headed to his room; when he got there he had instantly lock the door. He walked to his closet and grab some pajama's and then went to bathroom. He undressed himself and then crawled to a tub full of bubbles. He smiled crossing his legs as he relaxed in to the water.

Once finished he got out and then slightly dried himself off. When he felt his body was dry enough to put on clothing he wrapped his towel around his waist and with water still dripping from his hair he strolled out of the bathroom.

He quickly slid on his pajama's pants and then sat down on his huge and soft bed. He turned on the TV and then started buttoned up his shirt. When he was on his third button two arms wrapped themselves around his waist. He smiled and leaned more in to Reborn's chest. "Reborn. What are you doing here? Why aren't you with Nezu?" asked Tsuna while he was listening Reborn's heartbeats.

"I wanted to be with you. So I just left him with Colonnello and Nono." said Reborn who started nuzzling in to Tsuna's neck. Tsuna let out a whimper as he leaned more against Reborn. Reborn smirked as he turned Tsuna over so that he was now facing him. He leaned down and connected his lips passionately with Tsuna's.

Reborn licked Tsuna's lower lip asking for entrance and Tsuna immediately granted access opening his mouth slightly; Reborn's tongue dove in to his mouth through the small opening. Reborn smirked in to the kiss as his own tongue started dancing with Tsuna's. He pushed deeper in to Tsuna's mouth and Tsuna moaned out loudly.

They parted and Reborn immediately started attacking Tsuna's neck. He started biting, licking, and nipping everywhere that he could. Tsuna grabbed on to Reborn's shirt as if it was the only thing that would prove this wasn't a dream.

"Ah,..A, , ... AAA ,..., Reborn,...,Rebo-,... Reborn! Don-,..., Don't bite me." said Tsuna between pants. Reborn only smirked and started unbuttoning Tsuna's shirt; once he had the shirt open he began nibbling Tsuna's little pink nipples. Tsuna clenched Reborn's shirt tighter and then he started whimpering. Reborn felt his pants tighten after hearing such an arousing sound escape Tsuna's mouth.

Reborn smiled as he thought about the sounds he would soon be hearing from Tsuna; he could barely hold himself back as it was since the teen sounded like an angel from just a little bit of biting. Then he got an idea and started sucking on Tsuna's nipples while his tongue played with them from the inside of his mouth. Tsuna arched his back suddenly and let out a loud moan "NYAAAAHHHH"

Reborn stopped and look at Tsuna; the teen was panting as a deep crimson blush made its way madly across his face. Reborn then leaned closer and whispered into Tsuna's ear, "Tsuna... could you still possibly be... a virgin?"

Tsuna blushed even more and then hugged Reborn trying his best to hide his face from him. It took him a couple seconds to collect himself but when he did he slowly nodded. Reborn stood completely frozen. Tsuna was still a virgin. Tsuna was VIRGIN! "Reborn?"Asked Tsuna worried about the man's change.

Reborn looked down and instantly saw fear in Tsuna's eyes. "Reborn? Why aren't you continuing?" asked Tsuna again. In his eyes there were tears forming scared as to why his partner had stopped. Reborn only look at him; not doing anything.

"Reborn? What happened to you?" sobbed Tsuna as tears were now falling smoothly down his cheeks.

_**Hello, hehhehehe, this chapter is finished. In the event that you were wondering, that Reborn did not know that Tsuna is virgin, than when Reborn broke the curse he was not at home that much, so he did not know everything about Tsuna: D**_

_**You can quest what happened to Reborn and what is going to happened next. I gave you 2 or 3 weeks to quests.**_

_**Until that, Good Bey :D**_


	5. Chapter 5 : The first morning

_**Hello, HO ho ho. My best Beta reader write for me Lemon and I think it's the best I read. So when I have it complete I decided that I 'm gonna write next chaper, because people write me like "Please post next chapet" or "Very good story, please continue". I'm very happy, that you like my first fanfic.**_

_**So anyway in one reviewer was comment "If you gonna do Lemon, changes rating to M", so people I'M GONNA CHANGE RATING ON M, SO LOOK-OUT!**_

_**For other here is next chapter :D**_

_**Chapter 5 :_The first day.**_

Tsuna was crying as he looked up at Reborn, "What's wrong; why did you stop?"

Reborn suddenly smirked as he moved his hand up to gently wipe away his tears; Tsuna was confused as to why he had suddenly stopped and now the smirk playing on the others face made his confusion worse. Reborn slowly leaning his head back down as he passionately kissed Tsuna.

The kiss was so passionate that Tsuna had lost himself within it; before he even realized it his body had started begging for air. He breathed heavily as the elder pulled away and then smirked again as he leaned forward. Reborn nibbled on Tsuna's ear lobe as his licked at the opening before he spoke in a whispered, "I'm happy that I get to be the one to take your innocence."

Tsuna face instantly became even redder then it had been; his blush had darkened by multiple shades. He cried out embarrassed, "Don't say it that wa...Nyaaahhahah." A moan escaped his lips at the end due to Reborn licking his nipple. Reborn's pants tightened as he heard the sound.

Tsuna was just so sensitive; it made it so much better in Reborn's opinion. The only two things currently in his mind was the soon to come pleasure for both of them and the moans he was about to cause Tsuna to make. He nibbled gently on the younger's nipple as he rubbed the other one with his hand, "Ayahhhh...R..Reborn..Ahh."

Reborn smirked as his hand made its way lower; while he just continued to nibble and lick at his nipples. Tsuna was just so sensitive, "Annnyahhh...Oh...Ayahhhh, Reborn."

Reborn's mouth released Tsuna's nipple as he slowly made his way down the younger's body biting and licking the entire way down. Reborn moved slowly; deciding to take it slower now that he knew it was Tsuna's first time.

He wanted to have this be the best sex Tsuna would ever have; he wanted to make Tsuna feel so good that he would become addicted to it. He most of all wanted to make the taking of Tsuna's virginity a good experience for his young lover.

Reborn was extremely hard as he kissed Tsuna's body all over. He could have sheathed himself in the younger right now and loved it; he could just imagine how tight Tsuna would be. But he didn't want to make Tsuna regret his choice so he took it slowly and made Tsuna feel like he was in heaven. "Nyaaaah...Ayaaahhhhh. Re...ah."

Reborn moved down again and slowly wrapped his hand around Tsuna's length. He began to stroke him slowly as he watched Tsuna's face; instantly he could see it having a affect as Tsuna's back arched. He stopped what he was doing again and watched Tsuna as he panted and moaned out. Tsuna looked down at him, "Why did...Ayahhhh... you stop?"

Reborn smirked, "I wanted to see your adorable face."

Tsuna blushed even more as Reborn started to move his hand again; watching as Tsuna moaned out for more. "Oh my god...Reborn...Ayaahhhh, It...Ayahh feels so gooahhhhhd."

Reborn leaned down opening his mouth as he took Tsuna length in to his mouth; he moved slowly at first allowing his tongue to circle around the younger's length as he tasted him. He pulled up for a second licking his lips before diving back down.

He bobbed his head up and down at a steady speed as Tsuna moaned out unable to form any coherent sentences, "Ahhhhah...Ayahhhh...Nyahhhhhh...ah.. ... ...Nyahhhhan."

Reborn pressed his mouth to Tsuna's base as he swallowed all of the boy's seed. It shot out straight down his throat; but it wasn't a problem for Reborn as he easily swallowed it all. Reborn slowly released Tsuna's member as he pulled his lips free from Tsuna; he smirked up at Tsuna who was now glancing down at him slightly. Reborn licked his lips causing Tsuna to look away embarrassed at his actions.

Reborn moved towards the bedside table where he found the lube he had brought with him well Tsuna was in the shower. He moved back down to Tsuna who was lying there still enjoying the tingling feeling from his climax. Reborn moved Tsuna to allow himself more room as he covered his hand completely in lube. He pulled Tsuna's pajamas off easily with his other hand as he lowered his hand down to Tsuna's entrance.

He quickly slid one finger in and began moving it around trying to make Tsuna more comfortable. When he noticed a pained look on Tsuna's face he started to slowly stroke the younger's length so that he would be distracted from the pain by the pleasure.

Quickly Tsuna adjusted and Reborn moved on to two fingers. Tsuna was uncomfortable but the pleasure easily outweigh the pain as he felt his lover stroking his member. He cried out in pleasure, "Reboooo,Ayahhhhhhn,...m Nyahhhhhh."

The second Reborn heard Tsuna moan he slid a third finger in; he opened his finger's wide scissoring them around inside Tsuna as the younger cried out in bliss. Tsuna moaned but made an uncomfortable face; 3 fingers felt like a little too much inside him, but god when Reborn moved his hand around it felt great. Tsuna felt one more finger enter him and moaned out slightly from the pain, "ouhhhhh, ahhh,, owe."

"Reborn,...Ah,...It,Haaa...AH..IT HURTS,...Nyaaaahh!" cried Tsuna. Reborn captured Tsuna's lips in his own as he leaned forward; after a few more minutes his fingers popped free from Tsuna's entrance. Tsuna was lying on the bed breathing heavily because of how close he was again to climax. Reborn kissed the side of Tsuna's face, "You can't come yet."

Tsuna whined, "But..."

Reborn captured his lips once again stopping what Tsuna was about to say. Reborn leaned back after and unbuttoned his pants releasing himself he moaned slightly from the movement. Tsuna stared at him eyes widening, "You're so BIG."

Reborn smirked as he moved closer to Tsuna as the younger fidgeted. Tsuna was definitely scared about having Reborn's monster entering him. Reborn positioned himself in front of Tsuna's entrance and looked up at him, "Are you ready?"

Tsuna very nervously nodded yes, he tried to say something but his body could only manage one word, "Reborn."

Reborn slowly pushed a small amount of himself in to Tsuna; instantly Tsuna grasped roughly at Reborn's back nails digging in as he felt the pain radiate through his body. He was crying from the pain it hurt so bad, "I'm going to start moving Tsuna."

Tsuna just nodded not giving the older anymore of a response. Reborn moved himself further until he was almost buried up to his hilt. He pulled back until his tip was the only thing left within Tsuna, and then he pushed all the way back in as a crying Tsuna yelled out. Tsuna dug his sharp nails in to Reborn's back from how much it hurt, "Ahhhhhhnnhyahhya...Nayahhha. Reborn it...Ayahh, it, Nyahhahaya hurts." cried Tsuna. The tears were falling down his cheeks. Reborn slowed and started kissing Tsuna on his cheeks, neck, lips; everywhere so the smallest of them wasn't in so much pain.

That was when Reborn found the spot he was looking for, he pushed against it and instantly Tsuna's back left the bed arching up in pleasure, "Oh,yahhahhhh...Nyahhhhh."

Reborn smirked as he continued to push harder and harder in to that spot; he hugged Tsuna as he moved in and out at a more rapid pace. Tsuna was screaming in bliss and sexual pleasure as the older continue to slam in to him. Tsuna couldn't control his body as the noises escaped his lips; it just felt so amazing, "Nyahhhh, Nyahhh, Ahyyhhhhnayahhha."

"Rebo,...,I-I'm,...,Ayahhhhh,...,Comming,...AHHH!,...NYAAAAHHHH,...REBORN!"Reborn stroked Tsuna's length as the younger climaxed; instantly the tightness of Tsuna's insides became unbearable as Reborn released inside him. Reborn continued to move in and out as he rode out his climax, but both of them eventually came down.

Reborn pulled himself free from Tsuna as he dropped beside the younger. He moved them so they were both at the top of the bed as he draped a sheet over them, Tsuna whined as he was falling asleep in the others embrace, "I'll need to take another shower now."

Reborn just let his head drop on to the pillow; he was a little tired, "We can do that in the morning now go to sleep."

Tsuna nodded as he tucked himself closer in to Reborn's naked chest. Reborn wrapped his arms around Tsuna as he hugged him. "Tsuna, I love you," he whispered softy.

"I love you too, Reborn." said Tsuna while he fell asleep. Reborn smiled at the look he was making. HIS Tsuna was naked and falling asleep in HIS arms. He kissed Tsuna on forehead and smiled. After that they both fell asleep rather quickly; they were exhausted by their earlier events.

_**Next Morning**_

Tsuna woke up and looked around. He was lying on Reborn's chest, and his arms were locked with one Reborn's. He smiled and relaxed in to the man's chest. He then cuddled a little more with Reborn before he swiftly fell asleep.

Reborn woke up and looked down at Tsuna; he was indeed beautiful when he slept. Reborn shook his head; who am I kidding Tsuna's always beautiful. He smiled and kissed Tsuna's forehead.

"Mhmm,...Reborn?" asked Tsuna sleepily as he slowly opened his eyes. Reborn smiled and kissed him again but this time on lips. Tsuna immediately started kissing back; soon they were both completely lost in the kiss. Their tongues were dancing as their teeth lightly brushed against each other; the room was overcome by their pants and moans.

When they broke apart Tsuna was sitting on Reborn's lap with his hands resting gently against the others chest. Reborn smiled; after such a long time he was finally allowed to be happy; truly happy. He rested his forehead against Tsuna's as he looked straight in to Tsuna's eyes. He saw pure love and happiness within them.

"Reborn can I go and take a shower now; I'm sure that we'll have to head to breakfast soon." asked Tsuna. Reborn smirked and nodded. He knew that Tsuna wasn't going to be able to stand, but he just smiled as he watched the younger. Tsuna smiled at him and pecked him on cheek before he started moving across the bed to head to bathroom.

He wasn't too far from the bed and Reborn when he felt pain radiate through his body and majorly in his back; instantly he fell down on to the floor. "Itai…hurts." he mumbled. Reborn smirked and stood up walking towards Tsuna. Tsuna heard him and turn to look at him; Reborn saw tears in Tsuna's eyes so he knelt down and hugged him.

"Tsuna? What's wrong? Don't cry." said Reborn who had gently started rubbed Tsuna's back. "Snifle,...Reborn,...Sob,..Sob,.. It hurts,..."sobbed Tsuna as he buried his head against Reborn's chest. Reborn sighted with relief and picked up Tsuna. Tsuna squealed from shock and wrapped his arms around Reborn's neck.

"Don't worry Tsuna. It's normal after your first time to have some pain. It'll go away." said Reborn softly as he put Tsuna down. Reborn turned the taps on filling the bathtub with hot water as he gently sat down with Tsuna now sitting in his lap. Tsuna sighed and leaned in to Reborn's chest; the warm water felt so nice on his body.

Reborn then slowly started washing Tsuna's hair and entrance from their activity the night before; after wards he quickly cleaned himself. Once they had finished Reborn carried Tsuna out towards his closet. Reborn set Tsuna down on a small bench as he searched through the younger's cloths finding something for him to wear; once he had grabbed something for Tsuna he grabbed his own clothes that he a prepared in their the night before. When they were both finished getting dressed Reborn helped Tsuna walk to the dining room.

"Tsuna, Are you really okay? You can stay in your room you know." said Reborn when they stopped before the dining room. Tsuna smiled at him and then nodded with a smile. Reborn sighed and leaned down to kiss Tsuna. Tsuna instantly kissed back, and when they broke apart Reborn opened the door.

_**Dining Room**_

Tsuna's class, his guardians, the Varia, and the Arcobaleno were all in dining room currently waiting for Tsuna and Reborn to finally arrive.

"Geez, Where is Dame-Tsuna. He can't even arrive on time for breakfast." said Mochida so loud everyone in the room heard that.

"I have a very good idea, Tsuna's probably with Reborn." said Skull; the Arcobaleno, guardians and the Varia all nodded in agreement a few had slight smirks dancing on their faces. Mochida wanted to ask what he meant but before he could the door swung opened and inwards walked Tsuna with Reborn following after him.

Tsuna was walking somewhat clumsily as he made his way to his spot. He sat at the top end of the table and the second he sat down was when the servants finally started bringing out the food. When they were finally eating Mochida asked the question that was currently on everybody's mind.

"So. Dame-Tsuna! Where were you?! Can't you even come on to breakfast on time?" he asked. Tsuna was drinking his coffee and choked on it when he heard the question. When he finally stopped choking he looked at all the people sitting around the table.

Everybody was looking at him now. He gulped and answered;" I-...I fell asleep" He wasn't telling a complete lie he had woken up and then fell asleep again. "Are you sure Tsuna? I was pretty sure that Reborn had slept with y- BUCH!"Skull started speaking but Reborn had fired at him with Leon.

Everybody looked at Reborn who just smiled as he went on happily drinking his coffee like nothing had happened. Then they all looked at Tsuna who was blushing madly and was trying to be as invisible as he could possibly be.

Then again at Reborn who was smirking and looking at Tsuna, and then again they glanced back at Tsuna. They looked back and forth between the two completely confused. (A/N: You have the point).

_**End of chapter.**_

_**Tada, I think it's good. Please let me know your opinion. :D Please R§R and Please no flaming. :D**_

_**Reborn : Finally Tsuna is mine. (smirk)**_

_**Tsuna : (Blushing as he looks away)**_

_**Reborn : (Smirks and pulls Tsuna in to a hug and starts kissing him)**_

_**Lenuš : Please Said discraptions and go to bed!**_

_**Tsuna : Please Review and Read …**_

_**Reborn : And no flames or I shout at you (smirks and points gun at screen)**_

_**Reborn § Tsuna : Please read This further! :D**_


	6. Chapter 6 : Request

_**A/N:**_

_**Hey, so people I'm bored so I decided I that I write more short fanfic only 3 chapters. If you have any requirement so please write me and I will see if I'll like it and then I write it myself. I'll take requests from almost all well known anime. And some couples too. : D So please contact me, BYE: D**_

_**Lenuš**_


End file.
